The invention relates to a cable feed-through with a sealing element having at least one cable feed-through channel.
Cable feed-throughs of this type are known from the state of the art, wherein, in their case, the problem of a simple assembly with a reliable sealing always exists.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve a cable feed-through of the type specified at the outset in such a manner that it can easily be assembled, on the one hand, and ensures a reliable sealing, on the other hand.